A helping hand
by jossaphine allibrandi
Summary: Hermione gets fed up with Ginny and Harry tiptoeing around each other so she decides to give them "a good push in the right direction" weather they want it or not. Which doesn't impress Ron in the least :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN.**

**This is just a short sweet story of a friend helping another friend in a time of need :)**

**In the summer holidays before year years 6.**

**Xxx**

"Mum says it 2 hours until dinner" Ron sighed collapsing next to Hermione on the couch.

"That plenty of time to do something" ginny piped up.

"Ginny we're already doing something" hermione pointed out.

"Hermione" Ron groaned.

"Homework doesn't count as 'something'" harry explained. "its the holidays" hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Quidditch?" Ron suggested. Every one agreed except hermione but no one paid her any attention, she really wasn't the quidditch fan. She sat back and watched as the other three argued over which teams were most fair and how to adapt the rules to work for three.

She laughed to herself at the charged tension between harry and ginny and the way they tiptoed around each other in the conversation.

When ginny blushed furiously at something harry said hermione sighed exasperatedly.

Ginny was a complete flirt with other guys, she was ridiculously confident and had had countless boyfriends but she was always hopeless with harry.

Hermione smirked, they need help.

When they'd agreed on rules and teams hermione spoke up for the first time turning to harry she asked "so whats our team color?"

"Team colors?" he asked confused. She just rolled her eyes at him. We'll be green and you guys and be red" she said turning to Ron and ginny.

"Riiiiggghhhht well apart from the obvious, I don't have a red shirt" ginny pointed.

"Harry's got one, she can borrow that cat she harry?" she asked him sweetly.

"Uhh sure" he blushed. _Honestly_ its just a shirt.

"Hey I've got a red shirt to" Ron objected protectively.

"Good, you can wear it" hermione told him briskly. "come on ginny lets go get changed"

Upstairs harry gave ginny his shirt (it was ridiculous how gingerly she set it down on the bed and kept looking at it, she was so far gone)

Hermione changed into her only green top but stopped ginny from putting on Harry's top when she which bra she was wearing.

"Gin that bra's ripped at the back" she lied "here put this one on" she rummaged in ginny's closet and pulled out a push up bra tossing it to ginny.

"The rules were very simple" they tried to explain to hermione.

Two people on each team, one person guarded the goals, playing keeper but doubling up as a chaser to help the other person, who was only a chaser, to score goals.

Right well they said it was simple but it sounded like a lot of pointless nonsense to hermione. no matter, she had her own agenda.

Ron was going to be their keeper and ginny would be their chaser while harry would keep and probably chase for him and hermione.

Hermione tried. Well not in the quidditch sense. She did every thing she could to get harry and ginny together and keep Ron away from them, which really was not easy.

Pretending to be trying to get the ball of ginny, hermione "lost her balance" and to save herself from falling of her broom she grabbed onto ginny's shirt, managing to rip it all the way down the seam on the side. righting herself on her broom hermione turned to see the damage. the shirt was in two pieces pretty much, hanging around ginny's waist leaving her in nothing but her shorts and a lacy black little pushup bra.

"Hermione fix it!" Ron bellowed from he other side of the pitch flying as fast as he could towards them.

"With what?" she yelled back, holding up her hands to show she didn't have her wand.

"Harry you fix it!" he bellowed getting closer.

"Dude we all left our wands at the house!" harry yelled still without turning his head away from ginny.

"Ginny fly back and put another top on!" Ron skidded to a halt between harry and ginny glaring at harry as if it was his fault.

"Ron calm down, we only have half an hour left and if she goes back now we'll only have 10 minutes left to play!" she snapped exasperated.

"Well she cant play like that! And why do you care? You don't even like quidditch!" he rounded on her.

"Actually Ronald, you'll find she can play just fine like that. And incase you have noticed, harry and I are winning so it in my best interests to keep the game going!" she said, a note of finality in her voice that warned him against pursuing the subject.

"Harry what do you think?" Ron growled turning back to harry causing him to snap his head back up from ginny. Perv.

"I um err" he stuttered looking back and forth between hermione and Ron, knowing fulling that whoever he disagreed with would kill him. But coming to a decision he said to Ron (somewhat sheepishly) (look mate, we've only got 20 minutes left, we might as well just play..." Ron glowered but hermione beamed at him.

Play resumed as before but the only noticeable difference was Harry's complete inability to stop ginny scoring goals. Ron's he could always black, but when approached by a now topless ginny he always seemed to falter and become distracted.

Hermione almost felt insulted, she'd never thought harry was that shallow but boys will be boys she sighed.

thanks to Harry's complete inability to block ginny, and her complete lack of interest in the quidditch side of the afternoon they lost abysmally to a triumphant Ron and ginny. in his good mood Ron had completely forgotten his discontent at ginny's bare skin so to harmonies satisfaction ginny spent the whole walk back topless and when they got back and found that due to "complications" (the twins) dinner was postponed for half an hour so the half hour talking in the boys room ginny was still topless, changing only when mrs Weasley yelled that dinner was ready.

After dinner the girls were getting ready for bed when ginny turned to hermione.

"Hermione... today when we were playing quidditch and you ripped my top... no _Harry's_ top.. And before dinner when I ended up on Harry's lap so you could lie down on the bed..

You weren't trying to.. You know?"

Hermione laughed.

"You two needed a good shove in the right direction" she smiled.

"Are you going to 'shove' us again?" ginny asked apprehensively.

"Most likely" hermione sighed pulling back the covers and hopping into bed. "but I'm not doing that stunt with your top again, quidditch isn't half bad when your winning and harry couldn't see the quaffle for want of trying with you flying around topless" she grinned closing her eyes.


	2. In the tent )

**AN.**

**So this story was originally going to be a one shot, coinciding with me setting two of my best friends up (no I didn't rip her top of but I did slip him her number ;) (which I couldn't really do in the wizarding world) However hopefully Hermione is better at it then I am because their both now with other people... My bad :) **

**Any way, a surprising amount of people followed the story and asked what hermione did next, so I started thinking about what hermione did next, and then I started writing it, so here it is :)**

Hermione was bored, she'd done all her homework and most of Harry's and Ron's.

They were sitting chatting in Ron's room, just the three of them as Ginny was helping mrs Weasley make lunch.

When the conversation topic drifted yet again to quidditch hermione decided to take matters into her own hands. Turning to Ron she said

"How good did ginny look this morning? That dress you bought her for Christmas suits her to perfection!" Ron puffed his chest out, adorably proud to have finally bought ginny a decent present and harry remained silent. Turning her head slyly to him she said "what do you think harry? Did you like her dress?" a trick question really since it was short and tight.

"Yeah it erm ring out her erm eyes" her mumbled.

"They're called boobs Ed" she quoted but regretted it when Ron sat up and glared at her and harry would have made a fire truck go green with envy he was so red. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ron grow up" she snapped "but seriously though, I personally think she's the most beautiful witch in her year..." harry shifted uncomfortably but Ron grinned proudly, as if it was somehow his doing. She decided she wasn't being subtle enough but was enjoying making harry squirm.

"She's filled out so much in the last year don't you think? She's had to get new robes and every thing!" she exclaimed but decided to leave it at that before she went to over board. Right on cue Ginny walked in, wearing the before mentioned tight short dress.

Plonking herself down in the only available space (hermione had made sure was) next to harry.

"What you guys talking about?" Ginny asked.

Hermione smiled to herself when the boys hurriedly answered with "Quidditch".

Only half listening to talk of Oliver's career with puddlemore united she pondered her next move. harry definitely could use more help so when talk turned to Oliver at school she piped up "he was quidditch captain, wasn't he? hey now that your captain Harry you might follow him hey?" seeing ginny's head whip around she understood that ginny didn't know Harry was captain yet so she spent the next 10 minutes until lunch talking about Harry's prospects as a professional quidditch player and comparing him to Oliver and a few other quidditch players she knew of (only hot ones though, she sent a silent thank you to lavender for always giggling over some hot player or another some of whom had stuck in her head)

"LUNCH!" mrs Weasley yelled from downstairs.

After lunch mrs Weasel y told them that because they were celebrating bill and fluer's engagement every one was coming over and most people were going to stay the night as it was increasingly unsafe to travel at night.

"So I hope you don't mind dears but we simply cant fit every one in so your going to have o sleep on the couches..."

Hermione had an idea.

"Mrs Weasley why don't we set up the tent in the yard and sleep out?" she asked sweetly.

"That way we'll get a better nights sleep, we wont be kept up by the adults in tech dining room..." she added.

"Oh all right dear, ill ask Arthur when he comes home" Mrs Weasley replied distracted.

as it turned out mr Weasley was very taken with the idea how ever he couldn't borrow the tent again on such short notice so hermione suggested she ran down to the muggle village to buy a muggle tent. at first he refused but eventually the desire to see how they worked and to actually _set one up_ and her assurances that her parents needed a new one anyway so it wouldn't go to waste won him over. She also managed to get harry to run down to buy it, arguing that he was the only one who could handle the muggle money, so no cost fell to the Weasley.

It took the boys over an hour to set up the two man tent (tonight was going to be _very_ squishy; perfect) so Ginny and hermione went in to help with dinner and then up to their room to change.

Hermione surveyed Ginny's dress choice with approval, not tight but very _very_ short and with swooping neckline.

With difficulty hermione managed to get harry and ginny to sit next to each other and watched in proud satisfaction at their pathetic but still sweet attempts at flirting.

Ginny was normally so confident around guys but with harry she was always so _tung tied._

After dinner the girls went upstairs to get ready for bed while the boys put mattresses, blankets and pillows in the tent. Hermione smiled in satisfaction watching them out the window but her smile froze when she turned from the window and saw what ginny was wearing.

"ginny what are you wearing?" she asked skeptically. she had one of the twins old tee shirts on and is was absolutely massive on her. coupled with her purple floor length pj bottoms she looked about 6 years old. sighing she told ginny to wait there and slipped into the room bill and fluer were sharing. giggling at her own daring she riffled through Fluer's suitcase and ignoring the numerous lacy lingerie she pulled out a black lacy nighty.

Tiptoeing back into her room giggling she told ginny to get changed and smirked in satisfaction when she saw ginny in the little dress. It was ridiculously short because ginny was taller then fluer. the black made her hair look like it was on fire and the contrast to her skin gave her a creamy glow. She was bursting out of the top, helped by the pushup bra hermione had forced her to wear.

She was a complete knockout.

Grinning hermione led the way down to the tent.

In the confusion of every one getting settled in the tent, ginny trying to stop her nighty riding up at the back and harry trying not to get caught looking at her, hermione managed to share a double mattress with Ron, leaving ginny and harry to share the single one.

They chatted and laughed and told scary stories for a while until every one in the house went to bed and switched of the lights, cutting of the only light source into the tent.

The atmosphere changed in the dark, there was a charged tension between harry and Ginny that Ron seemed completely oblivious to.

Happily talking away to about quidditch yet again, Ron was threatening to ruin hermione hard work.

Operation removing Ron was a go.

After that hermione had to gently steer harry and ginny's conversation to keep it charged and shut Ron up, while dropping heavy hints about him leaving and try to think how she could kick him out.

After 20 minutes of unsuccessful hints hermione sensed a subtle change in Harry's voice and decided screw it, now or never. So pulling out her wand in the dark she pointed it at Ron's back and whispered the hex.

"I don't feel well" Ron belched and his belly rumbled ominously. "I don't feel well at all, in fact I think I'm going to go to the bathroom... He trailed off stumbling out of the tent narrowly avoiding tripping and sprinted for the bathroom.

"Oh dear I better see if he's all right" hermione worried innocently.

"No you stay there gin, ill check on him" and with that she left the two of them alone in the dark in a tent. If nothing happened now then she was going to resort to a blasted love potion to get them together.

"Im so sorry" she whispered to Ron poking her head into the bathroom he was heaving in on her way to the couch "its for a good cause I swear" she smiled reversing the charm then going to bed.

**AN.**

**Tada!**

**I'm not sure if there will be more or not...**

**I'm running out of ideas, i need help!**

**ill make you a deal: comment with an idea, something that happened to you or something you did to a friend and ill use it and write the next chapter in a day or less.**

**So please please take me up on the deal because writing this fic is a lot of fun :)**


	3. Chapter 3

AN.

I'm sorry, I knew I said I would have this up a lot sooner but I was in a one of those rare black holes without internet so I couldn't even read the reviews let alone begin to write or post.

Thank you to every one who reviewed, especially "Dreaming Haven" and "GinnyWeasley5"

I know I didn't use all the ideas suggested but I'm saving some for the next chapter which I have pretty much all planned out and should be up in the next few days.

Also this chapter, not much happens but I'm building it up and the next one will be better I swear :)

Hermione woke up and stretched. Ron was still snoring on the couch opposite her, he'd fallen strait asleep after hermione reversed the spell. Grinning at the memory hermione checked the clock. 8:00, time to wake up the love birds. Tiptoeing across the yard she quietly opened the zip and poked her head inside. smiling proudly she surveyed the scene. the two of them were completely intertwined around each other and sound asleep with Ginny's flaming red hair spread out over the pillow and Harry. hermione giggled when she saw that harry didn't have his top on any more and was pleasantly surprised to see that Ginny's (or should she say Fluer's) dress was gone and she was in only her lacy black underwear and pushup bra. Deciding it would be better to let them wake up like that she slipped out and tiptoed back up to the house.

It was half an hour later when a very tired Ginny slipped into the girls room. She'd put the dress back on and had Harry's red jumper on top to fend of the chilly morning air.

Taking one look at her hermione pulled back the covers and a grateful Ginny sank onto the bed and fell strait asleep. Hermione took Ginny's exhaustion as a good sign, she clearly had better things to do last night then sleeping hermione smirked.

Ginny came down to breakfast long after every one else had finished looking much more alive and bright-eyed Hermione waited with her as she ate her porridge.

Mrs Weasley bustled in and asked them to help get the house ready for Bill and Fluer's engagement lunch. While they were washing and drying the dishes Hermione asked Ginny what had happened the night before.

"Well we just talked for awhile... but then Ron got sick suddenly and when you went out after him harry and I talked for hours, he was really sweet and was flirting with me a lot as well. It got so hot in the stuffy in the tent that he took his top of so I took of the dress because I thought that would give him an idea of what I wanted to happen and he had his arm around me and then he went really still and stopped talking and I though maybe the big oaf was going to kiss me..."

"And...?" Hermione pressed.

"He'd fallen asleep!" Ginny burst out furiously.

"Your joking!" Hermione gasped.

"No! Im not! We were lying there all wrapped up and flirting and _talking about kissing _for fucks sake, then he starts to snore!"

"I'm going to kill him" Hermione stated.

"Trust me I came very close last night" Ginny muttered murderously.

Sighing Hermione realized she still had a lot of work to do.

Hermione still held on hope that harry might ask Ginny out, come up with some fabulous excuse why he fell asleep but all morning, even though the four of them spent nearly the whole time together, and he spent plenty of time alone with Ginny (thanks to hermione) he didn't say a word about the night before and made no mention o taking ginny out.

Hermione was fed up with him by lunch and decided he deserved a bit of a shaking up.

She dressed Ginny for lunch in a light blue summer dress that she shrunk a little before she gave to her, making it tighter and shorter. They were about to go downstairs when Hermione had an idea.

"No you go on ahead Gin, I left something behind... Oh and Gin? Try to get a seat near the middle of the table k?" she winked.

Turning back she ducked into the boys room, found Harry's tie that mrs Weasley had bought him especially for today and hid it. Giggling she ran downstairs.

An extremely flustered Mrs Weasley stopped her before she went outside to the table and asked her to show Fluer's cousins in.

Hurrying to the front door Hermione was delighted to find her self in charge of seating four very tall, very attractive French boys. Smiling in delight she showed them outside to the table. There were only a few people at the table as most people were still getting ready. Ron and Harry were noticeably absent, it may have been Hermione mind being hopeful, but was that a faint shout of "I left it on the goddamn bed I swear!" she giggled wondering how long it would take them to think of summoning it.

Introducing Ginny to they're French guests Hermione managed to manipulate it so that Ginny and Hermione were sitting opposite each other with a French boy on either side of them. She grinned and saw Ginny crack a smile at the surprised look on Harry's face when he saw Ginny surrounded by attractive French boys and his look of faint panic when he realized he may have missed his chance...

Lunch was very enjoyable, not only was the food fantastic, but the show was hilarious.

Ginny flirted shamelessly with all four of the older more attractive and harry did every thing he could to get her attention.

"Ginny did you try the roast lamb?" he called from his end of the table.

"Yes, I did thank you, Francis cut my some earlier" said with a beaming smile to the afore mentioned Francis, who looked like Christmas had come early.

When Fluer insisted on dancing Ginny was up and dancing with Sebastian before Harry could even open his mouth.

Hermione watched amused as Harry scowled and didn't take his eyes of Ginny for a moment as she danced with all four boys one after the other then stayed with Sebastian with a wink at hermione for the slow dances.

When Sebastian's hand slid down ginny's waist and down even further harry shot up causing his chair to crash down behind him. Storming over to mrs Weasley hermione had no idea what he said but mrs Weasley but she nodded and stood up calling for Ginny and Hermione to come help her clear the table.

Ginny left a heartbroken Sebastian and came to help hermione clear up, ignoring Harry's pointed glare.

After woulds in the confusion and bustle of every one trying to get their cloaks and hats Hermione saw Harry slip back in the back door looking very please with himself. Intrigued she pushed the door open and looked around the back yard. Spotting a lump on the ground she hurried over and clapped her hand to her mouth when she recognized Sebastian, with wobbly jelly legs sitting despondently immobile. and was that... oh bloody hell harry had used Ginny's own bat boogie hex. Sighing reversed all the hexes and helped a very disgruntled Sebastian to the house. Sebastian was so infuriated he wouldn't go near the house but marched on his own to the disaperation point and turned on the spot without a word to Hermione.

Later that night they reclaimed their own bedrooms back. Hermione had the first shower and Ginny was just coming out of hers with her red hair slightly damp and wearing only white lacy bra and brief set (having left her jammies outside by accident) when Ron walked in. Furious Ginny hurled a pillow at him which hit him strait in the face. With a mock roar he whacked her with it, or tried to as ginny simply ducked and he ended up hitting himself in the face with it. Challenge accepted the siblings began a full on war with the pillows as Hermione sat back and laughed.

When Ron raised the pillow up to high and caught it on the old muggle chandelier hanging from the roof it ripped it down the middle o when he brought it down on Ginnny's head she shouted as an explosion of feathers engulfed her completely.

Hearing her shout Harry burst through the door brandishing his wand.

"What happened? Ginny are you ok? What was ..." He trailed of at the sight of her and Hermione couldn't blame him. She was sitting on her knees on the bed and her brilliantly red hair, still strait from being washed was adorned with feathers and her white bra and underwear were completely covered in what feathers and it honestly looked as if she was wearing only feathers. Ron, finally realizing how little his little sister was wearing roared at a speechless Harry and dragged him out of the room while both girls rolled their eyes.

"Harry burst through the door brandishing his wand" *immature sniggering*

Any way, my bad but I had to leave it :)

Your probably mad at me for not having anything happen in the tent aren't you?

Well I have superior motives I swear, I had an idea of how to finish the story and I wanted to draw the torture out for a bit longer :)


	4. First kiss, final chapter :)

AN.

I really wanted to have this up on Christmas Day for every one but it wasn't done and I honestly have had no internet since then :( I was at the beach with my fellow author GinnyWeasley5 - we've planned something very special for y'all ;)

And I also got Instagram (yeah I know, about bloody time hey?) so there's been that to distract me from writing... :)

Any way this is the last chapter - I love you guys so much, so please tell me what you thought because it means a lot to me

xx

Hermione was optimistic that Harry would suck it up and ask ginny out but in the days after the engagement lunch her hopes sank lower and lower. Harry stared daggers at the twins friends when they talked to ginny and hermione saw him watching her when he though no one was watching but that was it. Literally. He made no effort to start conversations with Ginny, declined Hermione's suggestions of going out for the day and on the whole showed no sign of actually asking ginny out.

When the holidays were over Hermione was disappointed when a despondent ginny left and sat with her own friends and harry made no move to stop her.

Back at Hogwarts Ginny drifted further and further away from the three of them until after an entire week of barely seeing her Ginny pulled hermione aside and asked her opinion on the Quidditch tryouts.

"Oh Gin thats a wonderful idea! When are they? Do you think you've got shot?" she grinned delighted.

They were both absolutely thrilled when Ginny out flew nearly every one and easily earned her spot on the team. Hermione's hopes were unfounded however when harry turned out to be unlike wood and trained his team mercilessly and spent time in the locker room and walking to the pitch talking obsessively about quidditch tactics. The "slug club" yielded no opportunities either, Harry was almost never there and neither was ginny as harry had taken to scheduling quidditch practice whenever he got a ribboned invitation. On the few occasions that they did come Slughorn sent the entire night doting on harry and introducing him to whoever was there leaving hermione and ginny without matchmaking opportunities.

Giving up on hope or on a last ditch attempt to get Harry's attention, Hermione didn't know which, Ginny said yes to Dean Thomas when he asked her out.

Ron, of course, was not informed of this so neither was harry until hermione got fed up. Being fond of theatrics she borrowed Harry's cloak and managed to have Ron and harry walk in on Ginny and Dean snogging which caused a massive scene. Hermione watched under the cloak and had to stuff her fist in her mouth to stop laughing as Ron and Ginny had the biggest screaming match, dean ran away in terror and harry tried not to get stuck in the middle. The aftermath was even better then Hermione could have hoped for, Dean and Ginny's relationship never really recovered, Ron was Deeply suspicious of any guy talking to ginny, except harry that is, and Harry seemed properly shaken and had become almost as possessive of her as Ron, using any excuse to talk to her.

In the holidays hermione cajoled, bribed and blackmailed harry into coming to the Borrow for Christmas. She did every thing she could to get the two of them together. When the twins offered to apparate them to Australia for a day at the beach hermione "accidentally" packed the wrong bikini for ginny. The bikini was so small the top fell off in the water. Ron went apeshit at harry when he saw him watching and hermione was proud of herself and ginny for the speedy recovery. When they went into the muggle village hermione managed to lose Ginny and harry in the crowd, taking Ron with her. To her delight, when Harry and ginny couldn't fin them they decided to just go and watch the movie as planned. Hermione was optimistic that harry would get his shit together by the end of the holidays and ask Ginny out but he didn't.

Hermione gave up. Harry seemed determined not to go out with ginny, or at least kiss her for heavens sake. Dejected she abandoned all her attempts to get the great oaf to kiss Ginny.

Harry reinforced her decision by bringing luna to Slughorn's Christmas party, ignoring her advice about Romilda vane and then getting himself a detention on the Saturday the quidditch grand final was to take place, and then putting Dean on the team instead.

When the Quidditch Grand final was over, the triumphant Gryffindor's carried their team up to the common room and the mother of all party's begun. Not really one for party's hermione sighed and sat by the fire, attempting to do homework. A few moments later a grinning ginny slumped into the chair next to her.

"Have you seen Harry?" she asked idly.

"No, I think he's still in detention" hermione replied curiously.

"Oh... cant wait till he gets back" ginny smiled dreamily.

"Why on earth?"

"To tell him we won genius" she sighed.

Now it was Hermione's turn to sigh. "Don't walk up to him Gin, wait until he walks up to you, and in the mean time talk to someone popular and laugh a lot k?" she advised.

"Mmhmm" Ginny nodded.

Looking around hermione saw the portrait hole open and a shock of black hair was quickly engulfed in the roaring crowd.

Without pausing to think, completely disregarding Hermione's advice Ginny ran towards him, grinning griffendoors clearing her a path. Reaching him she didn't hesitate but flung her arms around him yelling "we won we won!"

Smiling at her and sweetly tucking an unruly curl behind her ear he leaned forwards and kissed her on her lips. Hermione couldn't believe it as ginny stood on tiptoes and deepened the kiss to shouts, whoops and wolfwistles from the crowd.

"No fucking way! are you shitting me right now?! weeks, no months of trying to get the big oaf to kiss her! delicate analysis! quick thinking! complex planning! and he kisses her on impulse! he didn't even think about it! she was wearing her baggy quidditch robe and her hair was sweating for fucks sake!" hermione shouted in frustration, but she couldn't help the smile that broke out over her face as she saw them break apart gasping and blushing and harry lean forward, whisper something in Ginny's ear then threading his fingers through hers lead her through the portrait hole to tumultuous applause from the crowd.


	5. ok so maybe not done yet :)

Hi every one :)

So yes I know I said that this story was finished, and I guess at the time it was but the thing is (and this may sound pathetic so forgive me) is that I got my first ever negative review for that last chapter. It wasn't even that bad, it just said they were disappointed that I ended it the same as the book. Now that completely surprised me as I thought that was the point. I never really differ my stories that much from the books, the could all have technically happened... It didn't cross my mind to have a different ending. Anyway I chewed on that one for a while and I thought about it but eventually forgot it. Until last night. I was minding my own business trying to get some sleep when I remembered and then even though it was 11:45 I knew there was no way I was going to get to sleep until I'd written it so I dutifully got up and wrote it in the cold on the floor because the iPad had 6% charge. Anyway, this is absolutely nothing like I planned it, nothing at all, I got kinda side tracked but basically I just went back and added it in... Read on and fingers crossed it's ok :)

~Jo

Harry suited Ginny, he made her happy and Ginny was the sort of girl who suited smiles. Admittedly they had their problems, most of their snogging and even just being together had to be done out of the eyes of the general public, namely Ron. After having realized that there was nothing he could do to prevent them being a 'couple' (he said it with a shudder) he conceded that if Ginny was going to have a boyfriend, he would prefer Harry to any of the other boys she threatened him with. However he was still adamant that Ginny was still to young to do anything more then kissing, and to stop Harry getting his hands on her Ron had imposed a strict curfew. It was the Griffendoors nightly entertainment at 9 o'clock on the dot to watch Ron pulling Ginny away from (a wisely cooperative) Harry. Ron would then escort Ginny up the stairs to much indignant and outraged yelling from Ginny at a very self righteous Ron. Hermione had to hide a smile at Ron's naivety, he never seemed to notice that shortly after Ginny's dramatic departure almost every night without fail Harry would excuse himself for some late night quidditch practice, no he'd prefer to go alone sorry Ron. Needless to say he would simply fly his Firebolt up to Ginny's window to a very warm welcome, or if there see other girls there fly them both up to the astronomy tower. On warm nights the couple even flew down to the lake and jumped of the pier in the dark. After one particularly dark night a blushing Ginny mumbled something about skinny dipping to Hermione while a smug looking harry winked at her when Ron wasn't looking.

Hermione was an unwilling aid in these goings on, it was her job to keep Ron occupied or send him to bed. One night she even did the unthinkable and dropped some dung bombs that she had confiscated of Ron who had confiscated them of a third year. Got rid of Ron but also forced her to take a night of homework as the common room quickly became uninhabitable.

Hermione wasn't sure if it was because Harry was the chosen one but the entire of Griffendoor house had become very found of 'Garry' as the pair were soon nicknamed. People took to hollering 'incoming!' Or 'code red' whenever Ron was seen approaching allowing Ginny to slide of her customary reading position (Harry's lap) and Harry to untangle his hands from her long red hair (his usual pastime when he procrastinated and sweet talked Hermione into doing his homework).

One night it was raining so hard that there was no hope of Harry being able to fly up to Ginny's window, it would be a wonder of he could fly at all. So he knocked off and went to bed early (tired from the previous nights events ;). Seeing as Harry was gone Ron consented to allow Ginny to stay up, entrusting her to Hermione's care as he wanted to go to bed too.

"No flirting with any guys, bloody hell no talking to any other guys, you make sure Hermione alright?"

"Oh honestly" Hermione rolled her eyes but agreed. Ginny seemed to be enraged beyond words. Hermione shooed Ron off to bed and continued to work on her transfiguration essay letting Ginny cool down by venting steam on Ron's jumper he'd left behind, doubtlessly wishing it was him as she tore it to shreds. When shed calmed down hermione sensed the lack of ripping and calmly began to repair the fragments of Ron's jumper.

"Thanks" Ginny sighed flopping back into her armchair and staring morosely at the fire.

"Oh come on, cheer up!" Hermione scolded rubbing her eyes and pushing her essay away, Gilbert Gomostronov could shove his fundamental transfigurational theorems, all 27 of them.

Ginny continued to glare into the fire, completely missing the phenomenon of Hermione blowing of home work.

"What's up Gin?" Hermione asked kindly.

"Bloody Ronald, that's what's up." Ginny growled in frustration turning to Hermione. "I mean it know you and him have your whole 'thing' happening, and I guess I should be following your example and ripping your top of or dressing you in practically nothing and leaving you in a tent along with him, but right now I'd like to leave a dragon alone in a tent with him" Ginny ranted, the entire thing going over Hermione's head after Ginny's comment about her and Ron.

"Ginny I don't know where you got that incredibly inaccurate impression but Ron and I most certainly do not have a 'thing' " Hermione told her sternly, if not a little breathlessly.

"He treats me as if I'm no older then 12! I can look after myself thank you very much! A curfew! A curfew for crying out loud! Who does he think he is I ask you!" Ginny's arms were gesticulating wildly.

"I don't know where on earth you got this ridiculous notion about Ron and I, we're hardly the ideal couple. We're completely unsuited! I'm diligent, he's negligent, I'm refined, he's brash, I'm polite, he's an abomination, I'm short, he's tall, I'm above average intelligence (forgive my boasting but to prove appoint all must be forgiven, surely?) and he's far below, need I go on?" Hermione pointed out. "Although, Completely hypothetically mind you, it could be said that we would balance each other out quite well..."

"And what on earth did he mean by no flirting with other boys? As if given the chance to cheat on harry I would jump on it? Like some sort of slutty adulteress? And pronouncing you my babysitter! As if not only am I a raging hormonal sex addict who would want to cheat on the perfect boyfriend, but I also need supervision!" Ginny punched her pillow. Taking a deep breath she calmed down.

"And where did you get this idea about me and Ron? For curiosity's sake of course, not that I really care or want to know or anything..." Hermione trailed off.

Finally becoming aware that her and her friend had been having completely different conversations Ginny's turned her attention to Hermione.

"Oh well his obsession with procrastinating over his homework so he can ask you for help wasn't a bit of a give away" Ginny smirked at Hermione.

"Oh please, that boy asks for help because he is completely incompetent on his own" Hermione said scornfully.

"Hmmm even when he asks you for help on things he can do? And things Harry's already done, even though Harry is always much more cooperative then you. And I don't see what your bemoaning, I heard you at breakfast yesterday glowing and whispering exactly what I've just said to Lavender and Parvati" Ginny raised and eye brow and smirked again.

"I don't know what your talking about" Hermione turned her nose up.

"All right well how about the boy who stood up to Snape when he was giving you a hard time and called you a know it all? And got himself a detention for his troubles to" Ginny nodded sagely.

"So? He would have for anyone, and how did you even know about that?" Hermione asked.

"Oh please he would not have and I have my sources" Ginny tapped the side of her nose and winked.

"Even so, we certainly don't have a 'thing' " Hermione pressed.

"Believe me you do, your private property now Hermione, extraordinary considering you guys haven't even kissed yet"

"What on earth does private property mean?" Hermione asked hotly.

"No other guys are game to go near you! Remember Ernie?"

"Mk'millan? From Hufflepuff? What about him?" Hermione asked genuinely confused.

"Well he asked you to give him a hand on his charms assignment, and suggested you could help him on Saturday, which happened to be a Hogsmeade week end so why not meet up at Madam Puddyfoots?"

"And so?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, my poor sweet innocent Hermione, that was the nervous dolt asking you on a date!"

"Ohhhhhh. Oh my god" hermione blushed furiously. "But he wrote to me saying he couldn't go?"

"Yes after Ron hexed him into next century behind the greenhouse"

"Did he really? So that's why none of them will talk to me anymore... Oh really Ron. But what does that have to do with us not having kissed? You and Harry hadn't kissed until a few weeks ago, and you were 'private property' long before that" hermione pointed out.

"Well erm about that..." Ginny coughed guiltily.

"What is it Ginny, spit out" hermione ordered.

"I never told but at the beginning of the holidays... The very beginning, remember when Fred gave me one of those tongue locking toffees and I couldn't talk? Well I ran into the garden to get away from the 'can I have your purse? don't say anything if that's fine by you' and 'stay silent if you remember that bet from a couple years ago, you still owe me 10 galleons!'. Anyway I was sitting there all morose when Harry came by and sat next to me. And then he says 'Ginny don't say anything but' (and it wasn't like I could say anything!) and he gives me this kind of... well at first it was almost like one of his pre match pep talks but then he warmed up and well, to spare you the details long story short he said he really liked me... Never met another girl like me, the whole thing! Then he leans in and kisses me really sweetly...and I kissed him back but then he leans back and says 'say something Ginny. Anything!' And I of course still had my tongue friggen stuck and can't say anything, so I just start to cry and then I get angry and I shake my head and run away and it was only after that I realized how that would have seemed on his side..." Ginny sighed.

"Ohhhh" was all hermione said.

"Yeah I know" Ginny agreed flopping back down in her armchair.

"Well that would explain why he didn't ask you out, and why he didn't kiss you in the tent, and why he didn't kiss you under the mistletoe and the countless other times he could have..." Hermione nodded understanding.

"Yeah I spose" Ginny agreed.

"But he kissed you after that quidditch match so it's all god now surely! Have you told him about the tongue toffees though?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"No, what's the point?" Ginny asked.

Hermione just shook her head. "All right night Gin, I need to go to bed, I can barely keep my eyes open, but we will talk about this again" she half promised half threatened, stood up, stretched, and went up to bed.

An.

I hope you liked It :)

I left it open at the ending so it's possible I might right more... And turn it around, Ginny giving Ron and Hermione a helping hand...

Now please just one more thing: (this too occurred to me late last night) how did you come across this story? Did you search something in particular? Or find it via someone else's favorites? Or something else? I really want to know so even if you think the story' shit or you hate reviewing, don't say anything about the story but just one line telling me how you found it! Pretty pretty pretty please! If I write another chapter chapter I'll give you a massive shout out I swear!

Please tell me,

~Jo.


	6. The sixth instalment

_AN._

Hi every one :)

for a one shot this story is really getting out of hand, but thats ok. Its by far my most popular story even if its not my favorite or my best. (my favorite~ I need a tutor )

Now I'm aware that lately i have been drifting a little away from the original topic, and I'm not sure how best to proceed. I wont spoil it for you but this chapter is mainly Ron and Hermione, and the next one is likely to be entirely them as i have ideas growing and irrigated in my mind. After that however I am more then happy to return this to our original subjects, harry and ginny. Let me know what you would prefer, ill just go with the majority as i love writing anything really.

Also I'm sorry this took me so long to get up, My life has been a little bit shit lately. My supposed best friend ditched my completely, literally the day after i ripped a tendon/muscle on my leg and was on crutches for 2 weeks. Not only that but she ruined my friendship with another good friend of mine who had the hots for her by telling him if he wanted to get with her he wasn't allowed to talk to me and so i haven't heard from him in weeks. Then the first conversation she has with me for two weeks is to ask my advice on what to do about the hickeys all over her boobs which are from some 17 year old guy who's dropped out of school but is in love with her, even though she knows that theres no way i would have had hickey's coz no guy gives me a second glance when I'm next to her. Oh except maurice, who i really really _really _like as a friend but has taken to touching my legs and telling me to wear midriffs and that he wouldn't mind if i came nude to school and saying things like "we should go skinny dipping". Then another good friend of mine told me that i need to start wearing make up and get a boob job (even though I'm a freaking c cup already) The only good thing pretty much is Ginny weasely5 (Claudia).

So yeah. Life. Who ever said your teenage years are the best of you life was clearly never a teenager. Anyway I'm very very very sorry for making you hear all that, i wont do it again i swear, its just the best thing about no one knowing my true identity (dun dun dun).

Anyway ill shut up now, enjoy the chapter! :)

~Jo xxx

"Hermione come on we're going now" ginny hollered up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

"Ginny firstly, who's us? and secondly where are we going?" hermione asked poking her head around the door.

"Harry and i are going to Hogsmeade, we figured we deserved a holiday from studying" Ginny told her.

"No thanks gin, unlike some people i prefer not to take holidays until I've actually finished my home work" Hermione turned her nose up and disappeared back into her dorm.

"Ron's coming too" Ginny continued as if Hermione hadn't spoken.

"On second thoughts" Hermione's head poked back around the door quickly "I've just snapped my quill, i better come to get another one" Hermione sighed.

"No thats alright Hermione, i still haven't gotten you a birthday present so ill pop in and grab you one k?"

"No really Gin, id better come, you never really can be to sure buying quills, ill just grab my purse and put something on hang on..." hermione once again disappeared.

"From the girl who, A) never stops studying and B) barely even notices if shes using her own quill most of the time (which can get incredibly inconvenient when trying to study with her) that was _very _interesting" Ginny mused.

"Hermione! Come on we have to go! what on earth are you doing up there?" ginny asked then winced as a loud bang accompanied by a puff of peach colored smoke curled out from under the shut door.

"Hermione?" Ron hollered panicked "Are you ok? Ginny whats she doing? Im going up there!"

"Over my dead body" Ginny snorted making her way up the stairs "Hermione?"

Ginny opened the door and coughed as colored smoke poured out. Holding her breath she dashed to the window and flung it open then turned and faced the room. as the air cleared she saw hermione sitting morosely on the bed.

"Gin I think i might stay back, i just remembered professor Binns asked specifically for two feet of parchment for our essay on troll war and the issue of the Riceland ceasefire... and I've only done one and a half" Hermione sighed.

"Hermione whats honestly going on? peach smoke?" ginny made her way over to the bed raising her eyebrow at Hermione's attempt at subtly kicking something under the bed. sighing she dropped to her belly an retrieved a violently pink book from under the bed.

"Anie Andonte's Appearance enhancement for younger witches... not your usual study material hermione" Ginny smirked repressing a giggle.

"Oh shush, its just nonsense anyway, and its lavenders, she just left it on her bed and well i thought i might as well but i think i might as wont" Hermione shook her head.

Ginny grinned broadly. "Well ill tell you what, i wont ever mention this and i wont even ask your motives, all you have to do is sit perfectly still and compliant for the next twenty minutes while i fix your hair and get you all prettied up. deal?"

"deal" hermione agreed, just a little terrified at what terrors ginny had in stall the essay completely forgotten.

Tossing the book aside with contempt Ginny set to work.

20 minutes, several bangs, a fair amount of swearing, a lot of rummaging, some arguing, more rummaging, some zipper trouble and then world war three (which was won by ginny btw, so hermione ended up wearing make up) the girls were ready.

Ginny had proved herself to be Fred and George's sister by using a wide variety of spells (a large amount her own creations) on Hermione's hair, clothes and the odd cheering charm to keep her victim happy (it was largely attributed to this that she managed to get hermione into a light blue sundress).

By the end of it hermione was in awe.

"Do you mean to tell me that you do this every singly morning?" she asked incredulous.

"well of course!" ginny looked her as if _she _was the weird one.

"i don't know how you bother" hermione shrugged. ginny just let it be but she rolled her eyes.

"babe you girls ready?" Harry called from the common room.

"Babe?" she asked skeptically raising her eyebrows.

Ginny just shrugged grinning and blushing a little "yeah we'll be right down hang one. and warn Ron too!" she added cheekily then ducked just in time to dodge the shoe hermione threw at her.

"Oh honestly Ginny! Now Ron's going to think i only got dressed up for him!" hermione cried in horror.

"well didn't you?" ginny asked. she wasn't fast enough to dodge the shoe this time but managed to stop it hitting her face at least.

"Absolutely not!" Hermione sniffed deeply offended. and ever so slightly concerned. if Ginny could work it out who else would?

"i don't see why you bother, he's no great catch and you could do a lot better."

"i have no interest in 'catching' him" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Any way he's to big, i he'd crush me" she tried changing the subject with a joke.

"oh ha ha" ginny dead panned "now we really do need to get going!" she pulled hermione off the bedd and ushered her out the door and down the stairs.

...

Hermione thought about her big entrance into the common room. it had gone great. except for the boys having their backs turned and missing most of it, some git wolf-whistling, the fanged frisbee, ginny singing teenage dream at the top of her lungs (note to self STOP SHOWING GINNY MUGGLE MUSIC!) oh and not to mention her full fall. so yeah, it was kinda a disaster.

Walking down the main street in Hogsmeade the four of them bunched together trying to keep warm, they'd been drastically optimistic in their hopes for the weather.

"Maybe we should skip the shrieking shack" Ginny suggested through chattering teeth.

"Hermione! your lips are turning purple they're almost blue Ginny do something!" Ron worried staring transfixed at her lips.

"Ron its snowing" hermione said in her 'no shit Ronald' voice, hiding her lips from his stare behind her hand self consciously.

"Bloody hell" he muttered still looking at her lips.

"She's freezing you git" Gin punched him in the arm "while you just enjoy yourself in that thick soft jumper why don't you"

Ron looked down at his jumper in astonishment then at hermione, blue lips, chattering teeth and goose bumped arms.

"Oh erm well would you... I mean do you want...?" he asked awkwardly, pulling at the bottom of his jumper to show what he meant.

"Oh erm yes please" hermione put him out of his misery. Quickly pulling it over his head Ron turned it back the right way and gingerly passed it to her. Slipping it over her head she laughed when it unfolded down almost down to her knees. She laughed trying to find her hands, the sleeves were almost double the length of her arms. They both laughed as she flopped her arms around like a seal trying to get her ands out. Grinning Ron reached out and easily caught one of her arms.

"Bloody hell hermione, your tiny! do you even have arms?" he teased rolling the sleeve up further and further until he found her hand. "Took your time eh?" he chuckled holding her hand up dramatically.

"oh haha, now do the other one" hermione rolled her eyes.

reluctantly letting go of her hand he gently grabbed her other arm and began rolling.

Hermione watched his face and his his frown of concentration, so absent from their studying finally making an appearance. She also happened to notice his fitted black teeshirt which contrasted with his skin and hair and the snow, not to mentioned his lean figure. Determinedly she pulled her eyes up to his face and resolved to keep it there.

"Found it!" Ron exclaimed pulling her hand from the sleeve, unaware that Hermione was, well, _distracted_.

"Thanks Ron, Hey where did Harry and Ginny go?" She asked turning her head from side to side.

"Oi Ginny! Harry!" Ron hollered turning around but still holding her hand.

"They must have gone into the Three Broomsticks" Ron decided.

"hmmm?" hermione asked, distracted by her hand in his. "oh, yes your right"

"Come on then" he gently tugged her hand.

Ron held the door open for her and they both staggered in.

"Oh hi, our friends are her already so we don't need a table, but we'll have two butterbeers please" hermione asked when madam Rosemerters assistant came up to the crowd.

" NO NO NO NO NO AND NO! Im sorry but there is absolutely no space what so ever! every one is crowded in here because of this blasted storm, we have no free seats and no standing room left either! I'm very sorry but try coming back in an hour after the lunch rush and we'll see what we can so" he apologized pushing them firmly out the door ignoring their protests about Harry and Ginny.

"Git" Ron muttered darkly as the stood out side the pub under the shelter. The snow was still very light but the wind had picked up and was very strong, promising rain or heavier snow. Shrieking hermione stumbled and nearly fell as a particularly strong gust of wind nearly blew her of her feet and nearly blinded her with a flurry of snow.

Ron effortlessly reached out and grabbing her around the waist he pulled her under the awning and tucking her under his chin he put his arms around her to steady her.

"You ok?" he asked looking down at her.

"I'm alright" she smiled and he grinned crookedly at her. "So now what?"

"I don't know... We really should get inside and if we cant get into the three broomsticks we could try Honydukes but that will be absolutely _packed _and so will Zonkos... Oh I don't know Ron, the only place i can think of is the Hogsheade but..."

"That place is bloody horrible" Ron finished for her.

"well then i honestly don't know" hermione sighed. "I cant think of anywhere else..."

"Well actually..." Ron cleared his throat. "There is one place... Its a little coffee shop"

"Oh Ron that sounds wonderful, i cant wait to get out of this wind!" she shivered.

"Come on then" he pulled her out into the strong wind and the snow, he kept his arm around her waist as the were buffeted by the gusts of wind.

AN.

oh and a shout-out to Imightjustwishiwasaweasley , who not only followed, faved and reviewed this, but then went and checked out one of my other stories ( Six years of trying to make her laugh) and followed & faved that as well. made my day :)

(and yes i will give you shout-outs if you do that, bc hey thats the nicest thing y0u can do pretty much.)

~Jo

xxx


	7. 3 ginny and harry :)

AN.

Hi guys :)

ok so im aware that this story has drifted from its original plot (hermione trying to hook up harry and ginny) but now they're hooked up. However, thanks to michael the mecromaster, i will go back to that theme by going forward till after the war and having hermione trying to peice they're relationship back together.

For now however, this is just a sweet little chapter about ginny and harry, im not normally good with cutesy but here we go :) Oh and its most likeley there will be one more chapter like this before i move on, unless anyone has any requests/suggestions.

Also if any one has any ideas, requests or complaints then let me know because there is a 90% chance i will use them, i promise :)

"Do you think they've gone?" Ginny murmured to Harry peering around the edge of the counter.

"Hang on here comes Erin" Harry whispered into her ear giving her goosebumps.

Squatting down behind the counter with the couple erin grinned and held out his hand.

"There ya go Potter, i pretended to be an assistant like you said and kicked them out, i stayed by the door until they left, Ill have those Gob-stones now thank you very much." Grinning ruefully Harry pulled them out of his pocket and handed them over. With a wicked wink Erin disappeared.

"Where do you think they've go-" Harry started.

"Madam Puddifoots" ginny told him.

"how can you know? they could have gone anywhe-" He tried again.

"Madam Puddifoots" Ginny cut him of again. "I may have gone on in great depth to the oaf that is my bother about how ideal and quaint this sweet little caffe is, what a perfect place to take the perfect girl, and how much i love it when guys take me there"

"WHO?! Who took you to madam Puddifoots? and more importantly who took you there that you _enjoyed_!" Harry tensed angrily.

"Why..?" Ginny asked innocently.

"So i can go hex the crap out of them" Harry looked at her like it was obvious.

"Calm down Harry, I don't even like madam puddifoots, although her hot chocolate is to _die _ for, and id rather be under a cramped counter top with you then in her finest booth with anyone else." Ginny laughed it of but turning back to harry her breath caught at his intense stare. He blushed and ginny just wanted to marry him and put him in her pocket forever.

"Anyway, Ron's a thickheaded git, you said it yourself, so why do you think he's taken hermione there?" harry cleared his throat and pulled their conversation back.

Ginny shrugged "i went on in great depth about the food" she told him modestly.

Harry just looked at her in awe. "you have so much power" he whispered.

"I just know the 'thickheaded git' to well" she smirked.

"Anyway I'm glad that worked" Ginny smiled "and even gladder because now we can out from underneath this ridiculous squishy countertop." she began to stand up but fell backwards with a muffled squeal when harry wound his arm around her waist and pulled her back.

"I don't know about that miss Weasley, i rather like cramped, as long as your here" Harry smirked pulling her onto his lap.

"Harry!" she giggled warningly as she nearly overbalanced and fell of the other side of his lap. "Harry your being ridiculous" she told him gently lying her forehead on his.

"I rather like ridiculous too" he murmured "in fact i think id like just about anything as long as your here".

And so they spent the rest of the miserable stormy day huddled beneath the countertop of the three broomsticks, summoning coins of the floor that people had dropped and buying a butterbeer when they saved up enough. Talking. Talking about little things, talking about big things, laughing and being sirius. And kissing. Actually mostly kissing.

Harry refused to let ginny get up of his lap, anytime she tried to get up or attempted to shift onto the ground next to him he simply held her tighter.

Ginny yawned, put down her pen and stretched. that goddamned essay was going to have to wait until tomorrow, she needed some sleep.

standing up and turning she came face to face with harry.

"Harry!" she grinned happily deciding she didn't need sleep anyway.

"I brought you a hot chocolate" he offered holding up his hands to show the two steaming mugs.

"I was just bringing then over but then you stretched and i got distracted" he winked wickedly at her and she playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"Mmmmm my favorite" she sighed happily curling up on harry's lap with her mug"

"I know"

"How on earth...?"

"You told me"

"when did i...?"  
>"Last weekend, you told me that Madam Puddifoot had hot chocolate to die for but you didn't like going there"<p>

"Harry that was a week ago!" Ginny beamed at him surprised.

"yeah i know, took me a while. but i only had time just before to go all the way through the secret passage to Honey Dukes"

"Hang on wait" ginny put down her mug and turned around to face him. "your telling me this is from Madame puddifoots? that you cut class, walked for an hour in a cold dank tunnel, went through the snow to a hideous tee shop and bought me a hot chocolate, then walked the entire way back, this time _carrying _two hot chocolates?" She gaped at him.

"well yeah" he shrugged self consciously. "It was something you loved" he told her simply. "You know i do anything to make you smile"

Ginny gave him her broadest smile and buried her head in his chest.

After a minute of quite sipping and cuddling she turned to harry and asked "so um was that a once off kinda deal? or is one of the perks of dating the boy who lived unlimited fresh hand delivered hot chocolate?"

"Anytime you need anything i will always get it for you" he smiled down at her. "however, in my previous retelling of my afternoons adventures i omitted the part where i snuck into her kitchen with my invisibility cloak and got an enormous bag of her chocolate powder, don't worry i paid her, and took it down to the kitchen. so whenever you want a hot chocolate just let me know" he did his adorable blush again and tried to hide his face behind his mug.

"you do realize that i will be tine wrinkled and hideous in one hundred years and still asking for hot chocolates?"

"you do realize that i will be slightly less tiny,just as wrinkled and even more hideous in one hundred years and i will still be bringing you hot chocolates?"

"Hey are we still on for tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

"wait whats on tomorrow?" harry asked confused.

"you, me, lunch and a swim in the lake if the suns there too?"

"You in a bathing suit, how could i say no?" harry wondered.

"Who said anything about swimsuits?" ginny asked innocently.

Harry exhaled sharply. "Ginny..." he said warningly, looking at her with those green eyes.

With a wink ginny hopped up, kissed him quickly on the cheek and disappeared up to her dormitory, leaving harry to fantasize about what exactly she might have meant.

AN.

two things:

~I am aware that there was hinting at skinny dipping at the end how ever that is as far as it gonna go. Im sorry but im just not going to make this story smutty, just not my style sorry. So yeah no more asking me to 'spice it up' or go 'into detail' about that kind of thing. if you really want to write some for this story, pm me the link and ill post it on my next chapter :)

~ Remember a few chapters ago when i asked you how you fount this story? well a whopping one person did! guys come on please, im not asking that much!seriosly though, i came close to pm'img every one who had reveiwed, followed or liked this story. so if you have done any of the above three please just please tell me how you found this story! will only take like a second i swear.


End file.
